Flaming Nightmare
by Luculus
Summary: Little Sasuke wakes up from a storm and decides to hide in his big brothers bed...


**Warning: Contains Omorashi, don`t read if you don´t like!**

The madly raging storm filled the black night with gigantic, bright lightning, always followed by roaring thunder.  
>Like explosions...or the massive fists of an incredible big and angry being hitting the ground.<br>"Of course there is no giant...it`s just another thunderstorm, we had so many of them lately. I should get used to this."  
>This whisper came from the small figure which sneaked through the dark corridor of the Uchiha Mansion.<br>Sasuke shrugged from the shock as another lightning hit the ground, this one was very close to the building and he could see the glowing light going down in a nearby street.

"No...no, I`m not scared...this is nothing to be scared of. Big Bro won`t be scared...and if I want to be like him I shouldn`t be neither.  
>Deep inside he knew that wasn`t true. In fact the only reason he was walking around in deep night was because he couldn`t sleep.<br>"There...finally..I hope he won`t be too mad...on the other side...Brother is never mad on me."  
>With a small squeak he opened the door of his brother`s room.<br>"No, too loud..."  
>Carefully he listened into the distance - did his parents woke up ?<br>His parents sleeping room was directly next to his brothers and if they, especially his father would catch him out here at this time...  
>"No, don`t think about it..."<p>

Sasuke slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him - even more carefull to avoid any more noise.  
>His heart bumped inside his chest, the darkness in here was even worse because his brother always closed the shutter of his window at night.<br>Even the ground was barely visible in the impenetrable darkness.  
>"Sasuke ? What are you doing here ?"<br>Out of nowhere, there he was, standing in front of the young boy.  
>"Nii-san...you scared me...umm, well...", he blushed...this was so embarrassing, "I...can`t sleep. This storm is...I...I`m scared."<br>Itachi sighed, "Sasuke...you know you`re not allowed to come here, right ? If Fugaku finds out we`re both in trouble."  
>"I...I know...b-but..."<br>Another sigh, "Well...okay...you can sleep here with me. But please, try to avoid coming here in the future."  
>The bigger boy smiled, "After all, you wan`t to become strong like me, right ? So, there is no way to accomplish that if you`re not courageous."<br>Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I will...I`ll try my best. Only this one night because of the storm."  
>"Alright...so let`s hop inside the bed before someone else wakes up."<br>That was his brother. Always nice and friendly too him. Even though he didn`t had much time to train with him lately.  
>He climbed into his brothers bed. Now he felt safe. With Itachi next to him there was no way something bad could happen.<br>"Nii-san...thank you."  
>"Ssh...don`t worry Sasuke...I`m always there for you, you know that...but we sould really sleep now or we won`t have enough rest."<br>The younger one nodded, his older brother was always right. He had another day of Ninja Academy tomorrow. And if he wanted to be as good as Itachi...  
>"I...have to do...my...best.." he whispered, already half asleep.<br>"Oh, I wish I could help you one time, Nii-san. Like you always help me. Just...returning that favor one time..."  
>"Don`t worry...I`m sure that will happen sometime...who knows, maybe you`ll save my life some day."<br>Sasuke giggled; "Don`t be silly, Nii-san is so big and strong. There is nobody strong enough to defeat you."  
>Itachi stroked his brothers hair softly, "Don`t say that...there`s always someone stronger than you...good night, Sasuke."<br>"Good night, Big Brother."  
>He yawned and snuggled closer to Itachi, slowly...drifting to sleep.<br>More and more...the storm outside was far away now...he was safe.  
>Finally Sasuke entered the land of dreams...<p>

Running as fast he could he darted through the trees, extremly focused not to crash into one.  
>"Yes, I`ll make it this time...Nii-san is far behind me now...I`ll win."<br>He could see the goal, the small forest clearing right ahead...only a little more.  
>With all his remaining power he prepared for the final sprint.<br>"I am faster now...finally faster..."  
>And he passed through the last two trees, trying to brake as fast he could now.<br>"Whooops..."  
>A little too fast, losing his balance he fell over and landed on the ground in a very rough way.<br>"Ouuuuuch...damn it, I still have to get used to the speed I reach if I use my chakra."  
>"Not bad Sasuke, this was a new record for you."<br>"What...Nii-san ? You`re already here ?"  
>"Yes, and you`re becoming better every time, I`m proud of you."<br>Sasuke pouted a little; "Thanks but...I wanted to be faster than you this time."  
>Itachi put on his sorry face, "Please...don`t be mad. If you continue at that rate you will definitely surpass me one day."<br>"One day, one day...you say that every time, Nii-san."  
>"I`m really sorry Sasuke...how about treat you some ice cream...it`s a hot day after all."<br>That was true...it had been like this for weeks now. The whole forest had changed, the former dark green of the leaves has changed into a slight yellowish green.  
>And the grass completly dried out already...<br>"Yes, ice cream...", his face brightened up again. "But first...I wan`t to show you something."  
>Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What is it ?"<br>"I improved my fire technique...you know, the big fireball...I`m as good as you now..."  
>"You shouldn`t do this here in the forest...everything is completly dry, the grass will catch fire at once, let`s do this at home at the lake next to our mansion."<br>"Aww come on...over there is a creek full of water...so if anything goes wrong we can extinguish the flames with this."  
>"...Well...okay...but only one time...and be carefull."<br>"Yes, I will...don`t worry Nii-san."  
>Sasuke closed his eyes, gathering chakra in his chest, as he trained it so many times before.<br>"Concentrate...focus the chakra...now the hand seals...", he thought to himself.  
>He leaned back with his body, preparing for the moment...taking a deep breath<p>

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."  
>Now he spat the flames out, trying his best to focus them.<br>A small fireball formed from these flames, growing bigger with every second...bigger, bigger..."  
>Now it was as big as him...<br>"Yes, I did it..."  
>"Sasuke, watch out, don`t make it any bigger or the fire will burn the grass..."<br>"Ok, I sto- ooops..."  
>Stumbling across a root while he stepped backwards the flow of flames stopped at once.<br>But since he wasn`t controlling the fireball anymore it bursted in the same second, shooting small, fiery missiles in every direction.  
>"Ouch...my back..."<br>"Sasuke, are you alright ?"  
>"Nii-san...p-please help me up...my left foot hurts."<br>"Wait, don`t move...it`s probably sprained.."  
>Two strong hands grabbed Sasukes arms and lifted him back on his feet<br>"Ouch...it really hurts..."  
>"Don`t use it, I`ll carry you back home...but first let me take care of the fire."<br>With a huge shock the younger boy noticed the many small fires around him, growing at an alarming rate.  
>"Nii-san, wait..."<br>He saw his older brother stepping in front of him...  
>"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."<br>A huge column of water formed from the small creek, shaping into a fierce dragon and shooting down on the fire with a huge splash.  
>"I didn`t knew Nii-san can use water techniques..."<br>The water put out some of the fires but it was still not enough.  
>Again his brother used the water technique, drowning even more flames.<br>But for every fire he put out, two new appeared, despite his best efforts.  
>"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."<br>The third water dragon was so much smaller than the first two, the creek was just to small to support enough water.  
>"Sasuke, RUN!"<br>That was his brothers voice, completly different from before: he noticed the fear in it.  
>Fear, something he would`ve never expected to hear from his big brother who always seemed almighty and infallible.<br>"RUN AWAY SASUKE, QUICK, LEAVE ME HERE, I´LL HANDLE THIS...JUST MAKE SURE YOU´RE SAFE."  
>He stood there, unable to move.<br>His brother...these flames...deadly, hot flames...a gigantic fire that was HIS fault.  
>"Yes...it is MY fault...I used that stupid technique, even though my big brother warned me...and now he still want`s to protect me and compensate a mistake I did...I`m so useless."<br>Small tears formed in Sasukes eyes.  
>"Nii-san will probably burn to death here...and it`s all my fault. Me alone is responsible for anything that happens to him...I...must help him.<br>How I`m supposed to be strong if I run away now ? ...But what can I do ? What can I do against this fire ?"  
>The fire now completly surrounded his brother, he could still hear him him through the cracklin flames.<br>"I am...powerless. There`s nothing I can do...but I wish there was..."  
>Somewhere, deeply hidden in his mind he remembered something...his brother said it to him once...although he didn`t remember why or when:<br>"Don`t worry...I`m sure that will happen sometime...who knows, maybe you`ll save my life some day."  
>The tears ran down on Sasukes cheeks, yes...he wanted to save his brothers life...so much...<p>

Suddenly he noticed a strange pressure in his lower abdomen...it felt familiar somehow.  
>"Ugh...I don`t have time to pee now...I must save Nii-san."<br>But the pressure grew worse, his whole bladder seemed to swell.  
>He crossed his legs, desperatly pressing his thigs together.<br>"No...don`t have time for this..."  
>Panically he looked around...there MUST be something to extinguish the raging fire. He needed water<br>And then it dropped into his mind. Urine was also some kind of water...but, no, he couldn`t do this...  
>"What if I just...no, this is ridiculous. This maybe works on a small camp fire. But not on something like this."<br>Sasuke closed his eyes, was there any other way ? Even though the idea was completly hilarious...it is still better than doing nothing, right ?  
>He unzipped his pants and stepped forward to the wall of fire.<br>"I`ll save you, Nii-san."  
>His bladder was bursting now, about to let go any second, the tears now also occured from the intense pain in his lower body.<br>Every single piece of his mind yelled how completly idiotic and useless this was...not to mention the incredible level of awkwardness of this idea.  
>"This will never work...but I try it anyway."<br>Slowly he pulled his small penis out and aimed on the nearest flames.  
>Then he let go.<br>First he didn`t believe his eyes as an enormous, yellow stream shot out of his cock, this was just way too big to be realistic.  
>But somehow it felt realistic...even more than those flames in front of him.<br>The urine soaked the ground, forming into a huge, golden wave and putting the first wall of fire out.  
>Sasuke felt the warmth of the liquid on his body...like it was spreading on his skin.<br>And as the flood doused the the flames more and more, eventually putting the fire out completly, the wetness seemed to soak himself more and more.  
>"It feels...strangely good...so relaxing."<br>He closed his eyes again, enjoying the moisture, warm feeling, more and more surrounding his body...  
>"Mmmmh...so good..."<p>

Itachi blinked, slowly waking up...something...was definitly NOT right here...


End file.
